1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fragrance dispenser and more particularly to a dispenser for use with an air conditioner or other domestic appliance with a refillable or disposable fragrance pellet cartridge and having selectively movable vent shutters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of fragrance dispensers are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 1,131,307 discloses a fragrance dispensing device that is mountable on a fan and has parallel perforated walls through which the air stream will flow, dispensing the fragrance. The holes in each of the perforated walls can be selectively opened or closed by rotating a member having openings alignable therewith. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,369,375 an air freshening device is regulated by movement of a slide valve 34 shown in FIG. 11. U.S. Pat. No. 2,681,827 discloses a fragrance dispenser having a removable, refillable cup 13 containing dispensing holes which adjustably interact with holes in a base member to provide adjustment in the rate of dispensing.